Sqweep
'''Sqweep '''is a character in Monsters vs. Aliens. She is an alien. Personality and Appearance Sqweep is a small, pink alien student that arrived on an intergalactic field trip to produce research for a report that is 1/3 of her final grade on the planet's dominant species, which she initially assumed was the squirrel. Her ultimate phobia is getting a bad grade. Powers and Abilities The color of her antennae seems to correspond to her emotion (i.e.; they glow yellow upon expressing fear/concern, red with stress/frustration/anger, green with excitement/happiness and purple for sadness/depression). In My Monster, My Master, she can flip her head 360 degrees including the body by itself. Sqweep can survive cold temperatures. Weaknesses Due to her phobia, she is more than willing to put her final grade first before her own well being. She can also be tricked into thinking something is worth extra credit for the report. As revealed in The Grade that Wouldn't Pass!, when she got a Zrob Minus (the lowest grade in the galaxy), she didn't care to get good grades anymore, causing her to be expelled from her Earth study. Due to what she said, Ginormica is able to pretty easy catch and restrain her, but Coverton helped her. Sqweep has to go Number Seven on her planet every seven years, because Earth's plumbing system is not designed to handle the emergency. In My Monster, My Master, she is shown to have a weak jump. Sqweep also has sensitive hearing to Dr. Cockroach's off-key singing voice. Trivia *Her colors and emotions match those of the emotion spectrum of the DC Universe, this may or may not be a coincidence. *Her shirt has a yellow smiley face in the shape of a stereotypical alien head. *She has the characteristics of a 10-year-old child, but is 768 earth years old. **This could hint her species can live for thousands of years. *In Night of the Living Dog, when we look around her room, there's a picture of Sqweep with 2 older beings. It's currently unknown if they're her parents or older siblings. *Sqweep is archenemies with Dr. Cockroach, as they're both the smartest of their respective groups. *She is the smartest and smallest alien and weakest of the aliens in regards to personal abilities, but Sqweep is physically more capable than Coverton. *Sqweep is the second alien to be brought into Area Fifty-Something. *Sqweep is the most harmless alien thus far. She is even will help the monsters on occasion. *Sqweep could be a male since she wasn't affected by the pheromone spray, which attracts females to males, but, as a child, she's not mature enough to be affected anyway. Children don't want mates. *Sqweep is most likely a female, because Monger has referred to her as "Ms" and B.O.B has called her a "she", yet people ignore what B.O.B says that since he is too dumb to know what gender she/he is. There are also many hints to her gender, she/he likes more girly activities such as dancing to girly songs and using sparkly pink glitter. Also, she is pink, which is a small and very minor hint. She wears clothes that girls and boys wear. Her room is pink and white, very unusual for a boy, especially a boy of the age Sqweep's acting like. She has an extremely girly voice and reacts to things like a young girl would, not a boy. However, these are just stereotypical suggestions on what girls act like. Also, Sqweep appears feminine in comparison to an obviously male member of the same species, Pip. *Sqweep may be a hermaphrodite. **Really, to understand Sqweep's gender, the show needs to discuss the anatomy of Sqweep's species including the difference between genders. This most likely won't happen due to the show mainly targeting kids. *In Ginormicat! during the brief time Sqweep has noses, Sqweep shares Monger's allergy of cat dander. *In It Ruled With An Iron Fist, it's revealed that Sqweep has never heard of a hall pass. *In Debtor Alive!, it's revealed that her currency is worth more than dollars. *Sqweep has a great knowledge about Quantonium. See Also Ally Enemy Character large 332x363 sqweep.jpg Squeep.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-6-3x4.jpg Monsters versus aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n4r5.jpg Brand new aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n3zr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-17h20m38s168.jpg|Sqweep with Pip and Bob. Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-17h00m28s73.jpg|Genius vs. Genius Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-17h52m00s122.jpg Sqweep Has to Go Number 7.PNG|Sqweep has to go Number 7 Sqweep pulls out an Alien Laser Pistol.PNG|Sqweep uses an Alien Laser Pistol IMG 0449.PNG vlcsnap-2014-03-24-20h33m01s34.jpg|Sqweep playing a guitar. Sqweewithmemorywiper.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-23-17h05m04s218.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-22-17h42m02s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h35m30s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-17h12m52s88.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-09-17h01m52s149.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-17h28m55s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-17-17h40m55s99.jpg sqweep-concept-art.jpg What's This about Sqweep.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-19h01m48s55.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-19h28m06s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-20h03m44s4.jpg|Bad Allergy research. Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-20h33m10s37.jpg Don't Alien Pee nor Poop on Mongers Shiny Clean Lemon Fresh Base.PNG 037.PNG 030.PNG 014.PNG 026.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h52m09s25.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-21h59m30s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-20h26m10s83.jpg Giantess ginormica 195a.jpg Giantess ginormica 195b.jpg Giantess ginormica 204.jpg 138c.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-09-17h36m34s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h04m11s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h23m07s253.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h25m55s65.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-19h26m04s9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female